


Time Out

by MoonLikeCYJ



Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLikeCYJ/pseuds/MoonLikeCYJ
Summary: When there are three ways things can go. One good, one bad and one the worst.When the only thing to keep one soulmate sane, to help him holding on to hope, are videos that his soulmate made.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973701
Kudos: 21





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> I'm back with a oneshot I wrote for the writersclub on GOT7 Amino and the project was #Utropea
> 
> We got to choose 3 different difficulty and within these difficulty different AU’s and miscellaneous tropes and here is what I chose”
> 
> Difficulty III: 1 AU (Soulmate AU) + 2 miscellaneous trope (Hurt/Comfort + Huddle for Warmth)
> 
> Had this idea once at night when I couldn’t fall asleep hope you will like it

With trembling hands the man in front of the screen started the video that had been waiting to be played for a few minutes now. He didn’t know what that video would show him but it scared him. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be strong enough, not after the past 24 hours. Not after this box filled with flash drives, pictures and notes was handed to him. Handed to him with a sad smile. But they wouldn’t lose hope just now.

_‘Hey there.’_

The video started. It showed the man he had met just a couple of weeks before.

The man that had showed him what he had read so much about in his books.

The happiness, the growing fondness and even those moments in which he hadn’t been able to say what he felt. Just a few days ago he wouldn’t have been able to say what it was. He hadn’t believed into all these legends. But that was different now. Now at this moment he knew what those feelings had been and why it hurt so much just thinking about them now. He had fallen in love. Fallen for the person who had showed him what it meant to stand in a ray of bright sunshine. Who showed him that even flaws were likable.

The man in the video, looked sad and hesitant into the camera.

_‘I’m sorry. I know what it means when you are watching these videos. I’ve got my diagnosis a few months back and started my therapy already by the time you’ll see this. I even already had my discussion with that surgeon even if he said they won’t be able to operate on me anytime too soon hoping the therapy will work for the moment.’_

Yes, he knew about this. The man had gone through different therapies all in hopes to reduce that thing in his brain. That thing that according to their doctors has been growing faster between the last three scans prior to the operation. Growing faster in the past 9 months.

_‘I know that if I really have to get operated, there will be three options on how everything can go according to my doctor. And since you’re obviously watching this, it sadly isn’t the good option. If it’s the second one. I can only hope that I will be strong enough to heal with time. That knowing I have my family and you my soulmate by my side. I asked my doctor about this option about how much time he thinks I would need to heal. But he wasn’t able to answer that.’_

With every word he heard the other talk he felt his chest tightening more and more. He felt how the tears he had thought he could not cry anymore, not after all these hours, well up in his eyes again.

Felt them flowing down his cheeks. It just hurt so much. Even more to know that the man, knew so well how things could go. How the male prepared these videos just in case. And how he got to know the other so well in the past weeks that he knew why he did that. He knew that he would need something to hold on either way it would go. That even if they haven’t been together that long, never been able to talk about any future plans because of this. That neither of them had been able to say these three words to the other because they both had been scared to hurt the other if the worst case would come.

_‘We haven’t met just now. According to my clock we will meet in two weeks and even if I am tired from all of this. I am so excited to meet you. To get to know the person who is meant to be my other half, my soulmate. But I am also scared because of this. Of meeting that person and most probably hurt said person. And I am not someone who can just act like I won’t do that. But you maybe know that by now. But I am also scared about what would happen if everything goes well. I haven’t really been able to think about the future and what I want to do with my life. Not after hearing how dangerous the operation could be and what side effects could follow.’_

A small smile appeared on the man’s face watching the video. Yes, that was the person he had got to know. A person who didn’t want to hurt anyone. Who rather held on to something and have to endure that pain by himself. A man who in all their shared moments never said that he was scared about either way it would go. But it also made him sad hearing that the other, in all this time after knowing about that thing in his brain, was afraid of simply dreaming about the future.

_‘But back to why I make these videos. I will try to make as many as I can not just for you but for my family too. I want to tell you and show you who I am. Let you know the things I might not be able to do in person. And no there aren’t two different videos for the bad option or the worse option. Both options have the same videos. Let’s just hope that the worse option won’t be the reason you’re watching this. Let’s hope and fight for it to be the bad option and hope it won’t be that bad in the end. That I will wake up after healing.’_

The video ended abruptly like that. Confused the man stared at the screen.

Anxious, confused, hurt, sad. Emotions that had been with him for the past whole day. But he also felt a little better just hearing the other's voice, even if it hurt so much it was still better than not hearing it at all. And he knew that he had to head back to the hospital soon. Back to the other's side and to his parents who had to send him home after they had handed him the box and with the words he should go home clean up and get some sleep. That their son wouldn’t run away. Their eyes showed how scared they had been and still were, but they also showed how they had cried after hearing the first bad news on that day from the surgeon. But they had also heard something good from him. And thus held on. But he didn’t want to sleep here alone. He just wanted to be by the other’s side for now. Fastly he packed a bag with fresh clothes and some other utensils so that he could stay there for a few days.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

“We finished the surgery just a few minutes ago. Your son will be back in his room shortly but before you head there, I need to talk to you.” The doctor had looked at the pair next to him while talking his eyes wandered to him.

“This is only for direct family, sir. I am sorry but would you please go back to the waiting area?” the doctor had asked him directly.

“He is my son’s soulmate, and he already feels like a son to me. So he will stay with us to hear what you want to tell us.” His soulmates father had said, his wife had reached out to him while he had been talking. But she hadn’t just reached for her husband's hand but also his and had held on tightly. As if she wanted to show him that she agreed with her husband.

“Alright, then do you want to come to my office it may take a couple of minutes.” He remembered the doctor saying.

They had followed the doctor to his small office and had taken seats in the chairs designated for them. With a calm voice the doctor had told them, that they had removed the cancer but had some bleedings they had problem stopping with during the surgery.

“As you know the cancer’s location was between the temporal lobe which is involved in the appropriate retention of visual memory, language comprehension, and emotion association and the occipital lobe which is the visual processing center of the mammalian brain containing most of the anatomical region of the visual cortex.” Luckily he had heard this before from his soulmate so all those medical terms and description made sense to him. And thus the doctor was able to keep on talking without having to explain further into what they meant.

“This means in short both regions have mostly to do with processing what we see, hear and remember. And the place we located the bleeding from was the occipital lobe, we were able to stop the bleeding but as for now we don’t know if there will be any constant damage to that area or not. And because of the bleeding and the time we had to stop it, we had to put Youngjae into a medically induced coma. We hope that with the medications and the time his brain needs to heal he will wake up with no further complications. This doesn’t mean he fell into coma but we put him in to it to help his body heal better with the help of the medications.”

Once the three had left the office they all had tears in their eyes. Tears of hope, sadness and uncertainty but also tears that held hope.

They knew now that they had the ‘bad option’ upon them as the young man had had titled his three options. They knew there wasn’t much they could do for him but just be by his side.

He now had to heal and once the doctors would give their ok to wake him up, they then would be able to see if there was any damage after the operation and how bad it would be.

They had been told that most probably because of the location where the bleeding had been, the possibility that the male would have to relearn how to speak again was high. That because of the cancer he still could have problems in expressing himself properly at times. This had been the symptom that had led him to get a full checkup.

The male had looked silently at his soulmate in that white and so sterile room, remembering that one time he had seen that symptom at its worst. When his soulmate had wanted to tell him something but the words just wouldn’t come out the way he had wanted them to. And in that situation he could see the frustration on the face of the other. The frustration and the anger with himself.

His soulmate later told him that those were the times he hated himself the most. The times he felt simply dumb but knew that it was coming from that cancer in his brain. It wasn’t that he thought other would think he wasn’t the smartest but because those thoughts came up in himself. Thoughts that made him want to trash everything. A truth about his soulmate he couldn’t imagine.

“You trashing something?” he had asked him and had earned a sneer.

“My mom could tell you stories about those moments. I once broke my bed. And no not on accident.”

And then later he had told him that he sometimes thought he was too dumb to express himself even if he knew that it was because of the cancer that kept on pressing into that lobe ‘eating it’s way in and my words with him’ he had once said. An expression that had stuck in his mind. But also that reminded him about a sentence from a book he had read once. An expression that he felt matched their situation but was unsure if it was the right time or place to say them, afraid to hurt his soulmate with them.

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

☆.｡.:* .｡.:*☆

_‘Hey Jaebeom.’_

Was this the twentieth video now? And from the change of the greeting in the video it must be after he had met his soulmate, Youngjae.

Jaebeom sat once again in front of his screen, still sore from the night sleeping once again in the hospital just a few steps away from his soulmate. His back didn’t like the visitor bed, but they had only recently been allowed to sleep there and had been restricted to the visiting hours before.

Jaebeom wanted to be there as much as he could, he hoped that Youngjae felt that his parents, his siblings and that he was there. That they wanted their sunshine back. And so he didn’t care if his back would complain to him later. He didn’t care that he was exhausted from work and all the back and furth from his house and the hospital. Nothing else seemed more important now than him being beside the other. But at that moment he had sat down to play the video, his mother had came to his room and started scolding him because he had to take something against the obvious back pain.

He knew she was just worried about him. About him not sleeping properly ever since that operation, often forgetting that he should eat and drink something and simply not looking after himself anymore. But he wasn’t the only person who got this treatment from her, she did now the same with Youngjae’s parents. She had met them before the operation and now she didn’t just prepare food for her son but also for the other two who were just as often if not even more at the hospital next to their son.

They had at first declined the offered food and drinks, didn’t want to burden his mother more than necessary but his mother could be stubborn, something according to Youngjae he had gotten from her.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

“I can’t imagine what you feel, but I see how it tears at my own son. How little he sleeps and eats, so how would you two be? I hope you know if there is anything I can help you with tell me and I will see what I can do or if you just need someone to talk to, you got my number. Because I saw the way your son had looked at mine and the other way round. It’s been a while I have seen my son so happy. Even if they didn’t know how thinks would work out. Having to worry about something as hard as this so early in their hopefully still long live ahead.” she had said more but Jaebeom had turned away from her towards Youngjae on the bed. Hearing her talk like that tore at him but at the same time felt good. It didn’t quite made sense, but that was just how it was.

The constant beeping and the sounds from the machines surrounding him, didn’t bother him anymore. It now was a sound that whenever the room was silent, no one was speaking or it was just him beside his soulmate came to be a reassurance. A reassurance that his soulmate still was there, still breathing and with a heart that was still beating. Jaebeom had reached out He had reached for his hand and feeling the slow but steady pulse.

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

_‘So today was the day. Can’t believe what happened today. And the person you are Jaebeom. I’m also still sorry for the spilled mint choco that was not on purpose I swear. Can I also say that you’re probably the only person to point out we have moles around our eyes within like five minutes? But that kind off broke the ice.’_ Jaebeom smiled while remembering their first meeting while sitting in his room. Now back from remembering those moments at the hospital. His thoughts drifted off often these days. To moments like the one at the hospital with his mother or other moments he had been with Youngjae. Mostly getting back to what he was doing with a smile but a sad smile.

_‘You’re probably thinking our first meeting was more of a collision than a meeting and I may agree to that but I am just so happy that we bumped into each other even if I spilled your mint choco and you my water we can’t forget about that.’_

The Youngjae in the video wiggled with his finger in front of the camera while speaking a playful look on his face. Probably trying to point out that he really didn’t mean to bump into him and make him spill his just bought mint choco.

“I just miss you. Even if I am by your side for hours, it’s not how it should be.” Jaebeom murmured to himself while still watching the video in which Youngjae had gotten lost in his thoughts too it seemed.

 _‘I guess by now you might have realised that I cut nothing out of these videos anymore. Maybe you didn’t realise it until now because the previous ones weren’t about us but more about me.’_ Youngjae said smiling softly into the camera.

_‘You can’t imagine how often I had to film the first few videos, especially the beginnings. I may include some funny ones later for you to see but let’s say I cracked up at myself.’_

☆.｡.:* .｡.:*☆

_‘I’m scared.’_

With this the last video on the flash drive started. And he could see that Youngjae had filmed it probably in the morning just before his operation. His hair now as short as possible already and later right before the operation they would trim it once more. Because to all their surprise Youngjae’s hair didn’t fall of because of the chemotherapy or all the other medications he had to take or tried to take. His hair may got a bit thinner at some parts but it was only really visible to the person who helped him dry his hair. Something Jaebeom had really enjoyed doing for Youngjae.

_‘But I am not scared of the operation actually but for what comes after. I am scared that after today I won’t get to hear your laughter or how casually you now can talk to my parents. As if you have known them for years and not barely a few months. And that’s something I love about you. Yes, I am saying it here because I am too scared to say it to you in person. Remember last week we were in that coffee shop? I wanted to say it there. And when those words didn’t want to come out, I just got so mad and when you offered your notebook for me to write it down I just had to get some air. I wasn’t mad at you, you knew immediately what was up with me but I got mad at me, that situation, my brain and that stupid cancer. I want to win this so badly. And yes I know that I almost for sure have to relearn how to talk but as long as I don’t forget anything I am fine. So yes, I love you Im Jaebeom. With my whole heart.’_

When Jaebeom shut down his screen he had breathed in shakily for a moment.

“I love you too Choi Youngjae. With my whole heart. And I will say this to you when you wake up. But I think you knew even back then that I had fallen for you almost instantly.” It felt like Jaebeom was talking to Youngjae in that moment.

After hearing him through the video. And he would wait for his sunshine to for how long it may take. He would try to help him as well he could when he did. It had now been a bit more than one month since the operation and the doctor in charge had told him and Youngjae’s parents that soon they would stop with the medication and that Youngjae should wake up then after his body got rid of it on its own. The doctor had talked to Jaebeom once alone a few days prior. He had told him that he wanted to prepare him as well for any changes that may come for the future. There was the possibility that Youngjae would wake up remembering nothing, or just some bits that would be lost, they were almost certain that he would have to relearn to speak again but the test were hard to interpret for sure when the patient wasn’t awake. Jaebeom had been grateful, but he had known about this and with each passing day he had stared at his soulmate lying motionless on that bed he only grew more determined to anything their future would look like.

Whatever it would mean. If Youngjae lost all his memories, he would show him all the videos and take him to the places they visited. And hope that their miracle would start once again. Show him what person he had been and was still somewhere in there. Whatever it would take Jaebeom wouldn’t give up.

☆.｡.:* .｡.:*☆

One and a half months after the operation, Youngjae woke up. A day Jaebeom would never forget.

No one seemed to be able to tell how much time it would take for Youngjae to wake up they vaguely made statements but Jaebeom realised by the way they said them, that they were simply guesses, maybe even straight out of any medical textbook. But because of that Youngjae’s parents and him stayed at the hospital almost all day and slept on the folding bed in the room and the rather uncomfortable seats that were placed in the room for them.

It was in the night in which Jaebeom stayed over. Not the first night he crept from the visitor bed to the bed Youngjae lay in. Because just holding onto the seemingly thinner hand wasn’t enough anymore for Jaebeom. It wasn’t the first night so Jaebeom knew how he could lay there without having to entangle any wires that still was attached to Youngjae, monitoring his vitals, and just look at Youngjae from the side.

That night Youngjae woke up, before Jaebeom.

When Jaebeom woke, he heard a nurse he had seen a couple of times over the past month but couldn’t remember her name right then. His head was now right in the crook of Youngjae’s neck and shoulder. He smelled different than before, the smell of the soap the hospital provided clinging to him. So he lifted his head to see eyes looking at him. A smile on the lips. But also tears on the face. And he cried too. His soft hold on to Youngjae tightened slightly. He hoped he wasn’t dreaming, that this was real. How much he wanted to kiss him right there right at that moment but he was afraid that he might hurt him in a way if he reached out for him more than he was already. So he huddled further into the side of his soulmate. It didn’t matter that neither of them were speaking at that moment the way Youngjae had looked at him had said more than a thousand words could.

_‘I remember you, I love you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of this one shot. Hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Have a nice day, stay safe and a happy new year everyone~~
> 
> Mona


End file.
